Rampages
Rampages or Kill Frenzies (as they are called in 2D Universe games), are a type of side-mission where the player has to carry out certain destructive tasks, usually involving killing people (usually gang members) or destroying vehicles, in under 120 seconds (2 minutes). Overview Completing these side-missions is typically required for 100% completion (except in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas) and they have been featured in nearly all Grand Theft Auto games prior to Grand Theft Auto IV (with the exception of the PC version of GTA: San Andreas, since its rampages are 2-player based and the PC version does not support multiplayer). Rampages were absent from Grand Theft Auto IV, but reappeared in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars and Grand Theft Auto V. Most rampages task the player with killing a certain number of gang members or civilians in a prescribed way. Typically, one or more weapons will be given to the player for this task, and only these weapons may be used. Sometimes, players are asked to run down their victims or perform the required kills as drive-by shootings; in these scenarios, any kills made outside of a vehicle will not count. Occasionally, the targets may be a certain type of vehicle which must be destroyed, rather than people. Rampages can be only completed once in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, ''Grand Theft Auto Advance'' and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, but can be played multiple times in GTA: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Rampages in GTA V can also be replayed, either through the game's in-built mission replay mechanic or re-visiting the rampages locations as Trevor. Kill Frenzy Voice Appearances ''Grand Theft Auto 1'' In Grand Theft Auto 1 Kill Frenzies don't have an individual icon, instead they are hidden in crates like every other normal weapon and are displayed as a normal weapon once the crate is broken. For example, a Kill Frenzy using a Machine Gun will look like a Machine Gun, so unless the player knows which crates are Kill Frenzies and which ones are not, they may end up picking up a Kill Frenzy instead of a weapon. It is not required to use that weapon for killing. Moreover, it is not required to kill either. If the player gets the necessary amount of score, the frenzy is complete. The least risky way to complete a kill frenzy is to lauch one on mission, before doing something that yields a lot of score, e.g. picking up someone or something, entering or delivering a car etc. Kill frenzies also come in handy on those missions during which the player has to kill many people in a short time. When a frenzy is complete, the wanted level drops to zero. ''Grand Theft Auto 2'' In GTA 2, Kill Frenzies come in two forms: as green skull icons, where the player must kill a certain number of people or destroy a certain number of vehicles in a time limit with a given weapon, or as parked vehicles, where, upon entry, the player must run down a number of people or destroy a number of cars with vehicle weapons. Completing a Kill Frenzy grants the player an extra life. 3D Universe There are 20 rampages in Grand Theft Auto III & Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and 21'' in'' Grand Theft Auto Advance, whereas Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and the PlayStation 2 version of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories feature 35 rampages. The PSP version of GTA: Vice City Stories has 30 rampages. The console versions of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas contain 5 two-player rampages. The first rampage completed earns the player $500 ($5000 in GTA III) and this reward increases by $500 ($5000 in GTA III) for each subsequent completed rampage. Although in GTA Advance each rampage will reward the player $1000. A penalty for failing a rampage in GTA: Vice City, GTA: Liberty City Stories and GTA: Vice City Stories is that any Wanted Level gained during the rampage remains in force, with Toni, Victor or Tommy left to their own devices to deal with it. Any enemies attacking the player during the rampage will also continue to be a threat, whether the player has passed the rampage or not. In GTA III, if the player fails a rampage on the first attempt, the pickup icon will move to a second location. If the rampage is failed again at this new location, the icon returns to its original position. GTA Advance seems to be the most unique when it comes to rampage mechanics, as either completing or failing a rampage will always despawn the thugs that were spawned during the rampage, and successfully passing a rampage will always leave the player with a sum of ammo that was used during the rampage. In GTA: Liberty City Stories, completing all rampages rewards the player with an M-60, which spawns at every safehouse. In the other games, only money is given for completing all rampages, as well as contributing towards 100% completion. In GTA: Vice City Stories, once the player passes a rampage for the first time, the white skull on its icon changes to blue, allowing the player to tell which have been previously completed. There is also a special option on the map which marks all completed rampages. In GTA: San Andreas, rampages are sometimes 2-player vehicle-based challenges — the first player drives, while the second shoots at the targets. Rampages are not required for 100% completion as they are only accessible in a 2-player games, which would render 100% completion impossible for single players. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' In GTA: Chinatown Wars, there are 30 rampages, which involve killing gang members with a given weapon. Unlike previous games, the player is given henchmen to help kill enemies in some of the rampages, otherwise the rampage is done alone. Score multipliers are given for consecutive kills. Instead of there being a number of people the player has to kill, the rampages work on a points score basis. Destroying gang vehicles also gains points, though fewer than killing gang members. Upon completion, players will be awarded with a bronze, silver or gold medal, depending on their score. All rampages must be completed with at least a bronze medal to obtain 100% completion. Once a rampage is passed, the rampage will still be shown at same location, but instead of a white skull icon, the skull will be outlined in bronze, silver or gold (depending on the player's previous high scores). On top of the 30 rampages, there are also five Riding Shotgun missions, which fall under the same in-game category. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Rampages return in GTA V, but are only accessible to Trevor and take the form of Strangers and Freaks-like side missions. Upon approaching the rampage icon, Trevor will engage the people nearby in conversation, an act that inevitably leads to a confrontation and Trevor flying into a rage and massacring them. There are five rampages in total, spread out across the map, and they must be completed in order to unlock the next. During his rampages, Trevor gains a super-charged version of his special ability, in the form of greatly increased damage resistance and infinite ammo for his given weapon(s) — this effect lasts until the rampage ends. His special ability can still be triggered for an added invincibility boost. Gallery Kill Frenzy (GTA2) (pickup).png|An on-foot Kill Frenzy icon in Grand Theft Auto 2. Rampage Pickup.jpg|A rampage icon in Grand Theft Auto III. Rampage-GTAVC.png|A rampage icon in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Rampage-GTAA.png|A rampage icon in Grand Theft Auto Advance. Rampage-GTASA.png|A rampage icon of 2 player in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Rampage-GTASA-1Player.png|A rampage icon of 1 player in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas LCS rampage.jpg|A rampage icon in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Rampage.jpg|A rampage icon in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Rampage-HUDIcon.png|A rampage HUD icon in Grand Theft Auto V. Videos File:GTA 3 - Rampages File:GTA Vice City - Rampages File:GTA Liberty City Stories Mobile - Rampages Trivia General *In beta version, it's believed that the cut character Darkel, was meant to give you the rampage missions. *The censored versions of Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City don't have any rampages. *In 3D Universe games (excluding San Andreas), some Rampages could be more difficult to complete, especially if the player is faced against hostile gangs, since they spawn in large groups during the rampage and can easily take down the player. Because of this, it is advisable to complete gang-specific Rampages early in the storyline. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *There is a glitch on GTA: Vice City where if a weapon the player is carrying is used during a Rampage, he will lose that weapon straight after. This is especially, and seems to only occur if the weapon the player is holding is the same as the Rampage weapon. For example if the Rampage entails using the MP5 and the player is holding that exact weapon or one in the same class, such as the Uzi. When the Rampage ends, the weapon of that class disappears. The reason being that after the Rampage, the game needs to take away the Rampage weapon and if the weapon the player is holding is the same, the program gets confused and takes both away instead. Start the Rampage while holding a different weapon or empty handed seems to solve this problem. *There is a glitch on the mobile version for GTA Vice City where if the player starts a rampage, closes the game down after and removes the history page, then reloads the game again, the player will receive the weapon used for that rampage as well as infinite ammo. Grand Theft Auto San Andreas *Rampages in Grand Theft Auto San Andreas are available only on consoles. *There's a glitch where Carl spawn headless and bleeding from the throat after being headshotted by player 2, this doesn't affect the player's health or armor. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *In the censored version of GTA Liberty City Stories, the game has only 13 rampages as opposed to 20, as 7 of them involved killing innocent pedestrians. *In the mobile version of GTA: Liberty City Stories the player won't gain any wanted level when a rampage is being played. *One rampage has been changed on the mobile version. Instead of having to kill 25 members of the Leone family, you only have to kill 10. See Also *Rampages in GTA III *Rampages in GTA Vice City Navigation de:Rampages es:Destrucciones de Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars pl:Szał zabijania pt:Rampage ru:Буйство Category:Challenges Category:Collectibles Category:Features Category:Features in GTA 1 Category:Features in GTA 2 Category:Features in GTA III Category:Features in GTA Vice City Category:Features in GTA Advance Category:Features in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Features in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Features in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Features in GTA V Category:Rampages Category:Side Missions